Galactica (1978)
| chaîne = ABC | nb_saisons = 1 | nb_épisodes = 21 | durée = 1 × 135 minutes 20 × 45 minutes | début = 17 septembre 1978 à la télévision | fin = 29 avril 1979 à la télévision }} Galactica (Battlestar Galactica ou Battlestar Galactica 1978) est une série télévisée américaine en un pilote (parfois présenté en trois parties) de 135 minutes et 20 épisodes de 45 minutes, créée par Glen A. Larson et diffusée entre le et le sur le réseau ABC. En France, plusieurs épisodes (dont le pilote) ont été remontés sous la forme de deux longs métrages - Galactica, la bataille de l'espace (distribué en SenSurround) et Galactica, les cylons attaquent, sortis dans les salles de cinéma françaises en 1979, avant que la série soit diffusée à partir du sur TF1. Synopsis Le peuple des Douze Colonies vit dans une lointaine région spatiale où leurs ancêtres vinrent jadis s'établir sur douze planètes pour l'avenir de l'humanité et prospérer. Après mille ans d'histoire connue et une très longue guerre, leurs ennemis les Cylons, une race de robots, disparaît mystérieusement. Les hostilités cessèrent inexplicablement puis un jour, ils réapparurent sous la forme déjà connue de leurs serviteurs à l'apparence de robots humanoïdes, des élites et des multitudes de centurions cylons, qui semblent n'avoir jamais reçu l'ordre de cesser la guerre. Ce qui semble avoir survécu aux cylons, ce sont surtout leurs troupes et leur équipement. Ceux-ci, après une pause inexpliquée dans les hostilités continuèrent donc leur tâche : la guerre contre les ennemis de leurs créateurs. Ils réapparurent sans laisser d'indices au préalable et attaquèrent en nombre très important, leur coup était bien préparé, ils parvinrent à surprendre les défenses des Douze Colonies et avec l'aide d'un traître, le Comte Baltar, cela fut aisé. Les Douze Colonies possèdent encore au moment de cette infamie une importante flotte stellaire de guerre en ordre de marche, un héritage de la précédente guerre et une précaution contre un retour des Cylons. Malgré la défense héroïque des forces qui parvinrent à agir avant d'être détruites, ils réussirent à conquérir les planètes des Douze Colonies. Les humains survivants qui parvinrent à fuir formèrent une flotte hétéroclite sous la protection du dernier vaisseau base spatiale de combat, le battlestar Galactica et de son commandeur Adama un homme avisé qui prend la tête de cette assemblée de fugitifs, et se met à la recherche de la mythique colonie, qui aurait été s'établir sur une lointaine planète de légende ayant pour nom la Terre. La conquête des colonies ne leur suffisant pas, les agresseurs des Douze Colonies ne veulent pas laisser de survivant. Aidés par un humain, le Comte Baltar (John Colicos), ils accordent à ce dernier le commandement d'une flotte de cylons, qu'il utilise pour poursuivre et tenter de détruire les derniers survivants des Douze Colonies qui fuient en convoi à la recherche de la Terre. Chaque fois que possible, Baltar cherche à attaquer, à nuire au Galactica et au convoi de survivants qu'il protège, mais c'est une tâche difficile car son objectif s'éloigne des Douze Colonies et possède des forces de défenses qui le tiennent en échec. Distribution * Lorne Greene (VF : Jean Michaud) : Commandant Adama * Richard Hatch (VF : Yves-Marie Maurin) : Capitaine Apollo * Dirk Benedict (VF : José Luccioni) : Lieutenant Starbuck * Herb Jefferson Jr. (VF : Serge Sauvion) : Lieutenant Boomer * John Colicos : Comte Baltar * Maren Jensen (VF : Claude Chantal) : Lieutenant Athena * Noah Hathaway : Boxey * Laurette Spang (VF : Catherine Lafond) : Cassiopeia * Terry Carter : Colonel Tigh * Jane Seymour : Serina * Lew Ayres : Président Adar * Wilfrid Hyde-White : Anton * Larry Manetti : Corporal Giles * Ed Begley Jr. : Ensign Greenbean * Dick Durock & voix Patrick Macnee : Imperious Leader * Tony Swartz : Flight Sgt. Jolly * Felix Silla : Lucifer * Jonathan Harris : Lucifer * George Murdock : Dr. Salik * John Dullaghan : Dr. Wilker * Leann Hunley : Girl Warrior * Jack Stauffer : Lieutenant Bojay Récompenses * Emmy Award 1979 : Meilleurs costumes * Emmy Award 1979 : Meilleurs effets spéciaux pour l'épisode Galactica, la bataille de l'espace Épisodes # Galactica, la bataille de l'espace - partie (Saga of a Star World) # Galactica, la bataille de l'espace - partie (Saga of a Star World) # Galactica, la bataille de l'espace - partie (Saga of a Star World) # Les Tombes de Kobol - partie (Lost Planet of the Gods - Part 1) # Les Tombes de Kobol - partie (Lost Planet of the Gods - Part 2) # Les Combattants perdus (The Lost Warrior) # La Patrouille lointaine (The Long Patrol) # Le Canon de la montagne glacée - partie (Gun On Ice Planet Zero - Part 1) # Le Canon de la montagne glacée - partie (Gun On Ice Planet Zero - Part 2) # Les Guerriers victorieux (The Magnificent Warriors) # Les Jeunes guerriers (The Young Lords) # Les Cylons attaquent - partie (The Living Legend - Part 1) # Les Cylons attaquent - partie (The Living Legend - Part 2) # Des flammes dans le ciel (Fire in Space) # La Guerre des Dieux - partie (War of the Gods - Part 1) # La Guerre des Dieux - partie (War of the Gods - Part 2) # La Voix du sang (The Man with Nine Lives) # Meurtre dans l'espace (Murder on the Rising Star) # Meilleurs vœux de la Terre - partie (Greetings from Earth) # Meilleurs vœux de la Terre - partie (Greetings from Earth) # L'Évasion (Baltar's Escape) # Opération Terra (Experiment in Terra) # Celestra (Take The Celestra) # La Main de Dieu (The Hand of God) Série dérivée Produits dérivés Romans * Christopher Golden et Richard Hatch, Battlestar Galactica Armageddon, Byron Preiss, 1997 * Richard Hatch, Battlestar Galactica Warhawk, Byron Preiss, 1998 * Richard Hatch et Stan Timmons, Battlestar Galactica Resurrection, iBooks, * Richard Hatch, Battlestar Galactica Rebellion * Richard Hatch, Battlestar Galactica Paradise, Byron Preiss, 1998 * Richard Hatch et Brad Linaweaver, Battlestar Galactica Destiny, iBooks, * Richard Hatch et Brad Linaweaver, Battlestar Galactica Redemption, iBooks, Comics Battlestar Galactica est adapté en comics de mars 1979 à 1980 chez Marvel Comics en 23 volumes par Roger McKenzie (scénariste), Walt Simonson (scénarios et dessins), Jim Shooter (éditeur), Ernie Colón, Jim Mooney, Dave Cockrum, Bob McLeod, Brent Anderson, Steven Grant, Tom DeFalco, Pat Broderick, Bill Mantlo, Sal Buscema, Klaus Janson, Jim Novak, John Costanza. Jeux de société * Battlestar Galactica (1978), de 2 à 4 joueurs, édité par Parker Brothers. * Battlestar Galactica (1979), de 2 à 12 joueurs, conçu par Jordan Weisman et L Ross Babcock III, édité par FASA. * Battlestar Galactica (2008), de 3 à 6 joueurs, conçu par Corey Konieczka, édité par Fantasy Flight Games Jeu vidéo * 2003 : Battlestar Galactica sur XBox et Playstation 2. Jeu de Vivendi Universal Games * 2011 : Battlestar Galactica Online (jeu par navigateur) sur PC. Jeu édité par BIG POINT Voir aussi Bibliographie * Didier Liardet, Galactica, l'odyssée des étoiles, Yris, Collection Télévision en séries, 1997 Liens externes * Galactica Wikia * Battlestar : Informations, base de données, articles, forum, fansubbing * Online : Informations, encyclopédie, téléchargements, forum * Battlestar Galactica : la série de 1978 * La fiche de la série sur Battlestar Wiki FR * La fiche de la série sur Battlestar Wiki * http://de.galactica.wikia.com * (fr) *http://www.video.tt/video/7Evpu8Emn en:Battlestar Galactica (1978 TV series) Episodes Galactica (1978) *http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Galactica_(1978) Catégorie:Série télévisée créée en 1978 Catégorie:Série télévisée américaine des années 1970 Catégorie:Série télévisée de science-fiction Catégorie:Série télévisée de Battlestar Galactica Catégorie:Série télévisée d'American Broadcasting Company Catégorie:Série télévisée d'Universal Pictures Catégorie:Série de comics Marvel